Emerald Sustrai/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art v3e4 emerald concept art.png|From the credits of "Lessons Learned" Young Emerald Concept Art.png|From the credits of "Beginning of the End" Official Designs Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|Emerald, Mercury and Cinder's silhouettes during the post-credits. VOLUME 2.jpg|Emerald's appearance in the official Volume 2 poster. GreyAndTurquioseAndASpecialReference.png|Emerald, as seen in front of Mercury. Emerald(back).png|Back of Emerald, showing her weapon. Emerald 2.png|Temp photo of Emerald's face and torso, from the official render, on loan from Monty. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Emerald turnaround.png|Emerald turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Merchandise RWBY_Villains_800.png|Emerald on the RWBY Villains poster Miscellaneous Dancey fancey crem.png|Emerald dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Lazer Team Livestream Stream00006.png|"Your friend is pretty good!" "Yeah, whatever..." Stream00003.png|"Stop grandstanding you moron and finish her!" Stream00002.png|"Stay cool, Ems... Don't let her suspect!" Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 5.png|Entering the Evil Lair ™ V2t 6.png|Senior personnel don't get involved with shifting cargo 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1321.png|At their mistress' beck and call V2t 27.png|This is where it gets interesting, of course V2t 29.png|It's you! Can I have your autograph? Volume2Prom.PNG|Emerald at the ball; the question is... who's the lucky guy? Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 1.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Episode 17 Chibi 17 00040.png Episode 18 Chibi 18 00018.png Chibi 18 00019.png Chibi 18 00020.png Chibi 18 00021.png Chibi 18 00022.png|"OOF!!" (You seriously had to do that?!) Chibi 18 00023.png Chibi 18 00024.png Chibi 18 00025.png Chibi 18 00026.png Chibi 18 00027.png Chibi 18 00028.png Episode 19 Chibi 19 00007.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00460.png Black and White 1116 Black and White 27579.png|An early design of Emerald, on the right. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|The Queen has pawns 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01513.png|Emerald's possible symbol, visible on her back 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01537.png|The Ice Queen versus the Street Rat Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_00794.png|Old man with a likely broken hip: perfect pickpocketing target 1201 Best Day Ever_00889.png|He might even know where the guy I need to murder is 1201 Best Day Ever_00972.png|"Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" 1201 Best Day Ever_01203.png|I wonder who else I can pickpocket while I'm on my way to commit murder... 1201 Best Day Ever_01427.png|"I will seriously pay you to shut up." 1201 Best Day Ever_02253.png|"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..." 1201 Best Day Ever_02772.png|Glaring intensifies 1201 Best Day Ever_03062.png|Books. Books everywhere 1201 Best Day Ever_03280.png|Ding! 1201 Best Day Ever_03402.png|Even more books 1201 Best Day Ever_04661.png|Found you 1201 Best Day Ever_06564.png|Tukson's Last Stand 1201 Best Day Ever_07202.png|"What's with that?" 1201 Best Day Ever_19525.png|Faunus. Faunus everywhere 1201 Best Day Ever_19644.png|Who you calling "kids"?! 1201 Best Day Ever_19842.png|Urge to kill rising... 1201 Best Day Ever_20518.png|High stakes high tension argument 1201 Best Day Ever_21783.png|"What? LIke a Puma?" 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png|Come along children 1201 Best Day Ever_24595.png|Who's the professional now? Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00031.png|Hi I'm a transfer student V2_02_00032.png|We're not an evil trio trying to take over the world really Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|Up here to the right, no your other right V2 05 00038.png|Bored now V2 05 00039.png|Hm she is kind of cute V2 05 00040.png|If I stare hard enough........ V2 05 00043.png|It hurts to smile like this. V2 05 00044.png|Argh... how dense is she? V2 05 00053.png|You're making me look like an idiot by association. V2 05 00057.png|"Learning is so much fun" V2 05 00079.png|Meanwhile, in the bedroom of evil... V2 05 00080.png|A secret meeting is being held secretly. V2 05 00083.png|Nothing brings me joy like adding people to a potential hit list. Burning the Candle V2_06_00051.png|Dressed to party. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00025.png|" It appears all the dancers have partners." V2e7 em merc.png|"A party guest is leaving." V2e7 merc em.png|Watch your hands Breach V2 12 00008.png|It's too early. V2 12 00040.png|Go, play V2 12 00042.png|Finally I get to kill something V2 12 00043.png|Guns and V2 12 00044.png|Knives and V2 12 00045.png|Chains Oh my V2 12 00072.png|Roman, don't be a ham V2 12 00073.png|Ruby, I like you V2 12 00086.png|All in all, that went well. V2 12 00088.png|Due to my loyalty, I won't refute that. V2 12 00089.png|Finally, where have you been? Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00008.png| Just a normal group of three normal people...nothing suspicious here. V3 Opening 00023.png Vol3op 28.png Round One V3e1 62.png|"Good to see you, Ruby." V3e1 63.png|"'Found' your wallet." V3e1 64.png|Fangirl aquired V3e1 65.png|Got to sound humble. V3e1 66.png|Kicking ass and taking names V3e1 76.png|"I hate them......" V3e1 77.png|"How can they be so...HAPPY all the time?!" V3e1 91.png|Are you thinking what I'm thinking? V3e1 93.png|You'd better share that with me V3e1 94.png|See, sharing is caring V3e1 96.png|Let the games begin It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00088.png|Time for scheming V3 03 00092.png|Nooope V3 03 00093.png|Yuuuup V3 03 00094.png|Merc and Em vs Coco and Yasu Lessons Learned V3 0400001.png|Bring it nerds V3 0400010.png|Lets play Cat and Mouse V3 0400038.png|Can't hit what you can't see V3 0400039.png|Action girl V3 0400043.png|Surprise motherf*cker! V3 0400045.png|That was too easy Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00095.png|Even evil takes a break V3e5 00097.png|Your push ups do not impress me V3e5 00101.png|Wait, we're changing the plan?? Did we have one to start with? Fall V3 0600063.png|Mercury are you alright?! Beginning of the End V3 07 00002.png|A common thief V3 07 00003.png V3 07 00004.png V3 07 00006.png|Damn boy, what happened to you? V3 07 00010.png V3 07 00014.png V3 07 00019.png V3 07 00024.png V3 07 00025.png|Careful. Gotta make this quick. V3 07 00028.png V3 07 00029.png V3 07 00037.png V3 07 00038.png V3 07 00040.png V3 07 00042.png V3 07 00047.png V3 07 00048.png V3 07 00065.png V3e7 amber blasts trio back.png V3e7 emerald hit by fireball.png V3 07 00068.png V3 07 00072.png V3 07 00073.png V3 07 00074.png V3 07 00081.png V3 07 00086.png V3 07 00088.png V3 07 00101.png V3 07 00102.png V3 07 00105.png V3 07 00106.png V3 07 00109.png V3 07 00110.png V3 07 00111.png V3 07 00117.png V3 07 00118.png V3 07 00122.png V3 07 00123.png V3 07 00125.png V3 07 00126.png|Mercury? Lay low? Ha! Destiny V3 08 00057.png|Sure hope none of these people realize I'm not supposed to be here. PvP V3 09 00019.png|Tough huh? V3 09 00040.png|Well... V3 09 00054.png|...It's time to kick it up the notch. V3 09 00101.png|It's all according to the plan Battle of Beacon V3_10_00140.png|A secret rooftop meeting is being held secretly. V3_10_00141.png|We did this... V3_10_00142.png|...But why do I feel so guilty. Category:Image Gallery Category:Emerald Sustrai images